


Wanna come play with me?

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Halloween Spooptacular [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clowns, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Scary, halloween spooptacular, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A late) Day  6 of my Halloween Spooptacular!</p><p> I work at a Halloween attraction and I jumped out at you and you fell down hard so I break character, I am so fucking sorry are you okay? (AU college Sam and Gabe, let me take you out for pizza. I swear I’ll leave the red nose at home. And Cas is there too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna come play with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for everyone who is reading, commenting, bookmarking, subscribing and basically keeping me going. I'm a little behind because I've had a lot to do and the next two days aren't helping. I'm going to TRY and write another one tonight, but we'll see what happens since I have to go see my mom mom. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! And psst...probably next week is gonna be some Halloween smutt! So look forward to it!

Sam pushed Cas to get him moving as the line started up again. This must be really good, or at least, have really good reviews since the line just to get in was so long. They’d already been waiting for 15 minutes, but it WAS moving. So he couldn’t really complain. Cas was looking everywhere at once and Sam couldn’t help but smile at the look of excitement on his face. Cas had suggested they visit the haunted prison last week and now he was definitely glad they’d come. It was huge. Already he could hear screams from inside and he knew there’d be a bunch of different sections, so even if one didn’t scare him, hopefully another would at least creep him out.   

“I heard that someone got so scared they actually had a heart attack and had to be rushed to the hospital.” Cas said standing on his tip toe trying to see further but they weren’t at the door yet so all he’d see was the line. Sam shook his head laughing.

“I doubt it’s that scary. But hopefully it’s better than that hayride we went on last week. That was really bad.”

Cas nodded, “Their make-up wasn’t even on half of them.”

“I’m surprised you noticed, what with you having your tongue down my brothers throat most of the night.” Sam teased and Cas shoved him.

“Shut up! It was not all night. It was once, maybe twice.”

Sam nodded insincerely and started counting off his fingers. “In line for the ride, on the ride there, on the ride back, in line for cider, at the benches, on the way to the car, IN the car-”

“Okay. I get it. Sorry.” Cas bumped Sam with his shoulder and grinned. “But you know that’s why I suggested this for tonight. I knew Dean was working, so it would just be you and me.”

Sam was genuinely surprised Cas had knowingly left Dean out. “You didn’t want him to come?”

Cas started forward as the line moved again but kept his attention on Sam. “Dean is my boyfriend sure, and I love being with him, but you’re my BEST friend Sam. Sometimes I want to be with just you.”

Sam smiled he knew there was a reason Cas was his best friend. He knew him so well. Sometimes Sam did feel left out, but when Sam and Cas did stuff, just them, he didn’t have to feel like he was sharing with anyone. He didn’t have to worry about Dean feeling left out. Sam pushed Cas’ shoulder affectionately and walked forward again.

“Dude you’re getting your feelings all over me.” He teased again and laughed when Cas pretended to frown.

“I was trying to have a MOMENT with you assbutt.”

Sam just laughed and grabbed Cas’ arm to pull him forward as they got up to the entrance. They stamped their hands and waved them forward where they were led to a courtyard where they were told to sign a waiver or leave through the exit. They both signed quickly and got moving again. Once they got to the entrance of the doors, they were pushed forward and the attraction started. They walked into a pitch black hallway and Sam felt someone grab his shirt.

“Cas it hasn’t even started yet.” He said taking a step forward.

“I know.” He said and Sam frowned. He sounded further away.

“Then why are you holding me?”

“I’m not touching you.”

Sam felt a movement next to him and then a deranged guy jumped in his face, causing him to jump back.

“He’s not. But I am!” The guy yelled and Sam shifted around him and found Cas again and they started into the rest of it a little closer than before. They followed the path and it started in a big corridor with strobe lights and people in cages. Apparently the cages weren’t meant to keep them in, because some of them were empty as you passed and then you’d see someone sneaking up behind one of the customers. Or they’d scream at you from the cages or reach out and try and grab your shirts. Cas laughed and nudged Sam to see a psycho flip a girls hair and they watched her scream and run ahead out of the room.

The next part was in a courtyard, a school bus. They had to walk through the bus, and halfway through someone jumped down from the emergency escape on the roof. Another guy who was in front of them just about wet himself when the dude with the chainsaw stepped toward him. They got out of the bus when an usher came from behind them and flashed a spot light on him and the guy ran away. Apparently, he didn’t want anyone looking at him because he was so ugly.

The courtyard filtered into an alleyway, or the set of one, with a bunch of chain link fences and boxes everywhere. They said the point of the boxes was to hide behind so you could outrun the ‘big baby and mama’. Cas and Sam were actually really good and ducked into the hiding places quick enough every time. They watched as some other girl didn’t bother to hide and got chased down the path by the ‘big baby’ with his please for her to feed him and become his sister forever.

The next part was a room full of dolls, and some of them moved and some of them were obviously actors who would move only a little bit to freak you out, then let you pass, then pop up in front of you seconds later. It was actually VERY well done. Cas jumped a few time and even Sam jumped once.

They were getting to the end when he heard it.

“Shit.”

Cas patted his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Just relax, remember it’s all in fun right?”

“Right.” Sam said but was much more diligent about watching for the jump scares now. As they walked further into the tunnel he could see the colorful lights and could hear the creepy circus music. He knew any second-

“Step right up! Step right up! See the two headed lion folks!”

They walked up and a ring leader who, apparently had been half eaten, was standing next to a lion that looked decayed and deranged. Their group watched as the ring leader tried to “tame the beast” but they all jumped back when the Lion jumped onto the guy and started eating him. They collectively shuffled away as the guy screamed for the darkness to collect him.

As they walked through Sam had to admit, it was creepy, but not bad so far. In fact he hadn’t even seen one-

“Hey there stretch! Wanna come play with me?”

Sam flew back as a clown, a fucking creepy ass clown, jumped out in front of him and hit him with a handful of glitter. He launched himself so hard backwards that he actually lost his footing and stumbled for a few seconds before he slammed onto the ground, ass first. He felt a pain shoot up his tail bone, but that wasn’t his main concern. His only concern was getting the hell away. He scooched back but the clown followed him and held his hands out.

“Damn, you really fell hard! Are you okay?” The clown broke character and it helped ease Sam’s racing heart a bit.

“I’m fine. Just, continue on your way now.” Sam waved him off but the clown shook his head and bent down next to him pulling the big red nose off his face.

“Dude, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t think I’d actually be able to scare YOU.”

Sam shook his head and tried to stand up but the clown was still encroached in his space.

“It’s fine. No harm done.” He looked over to Cas for help, but the jerk was laughing his ass off on the side. His hand was covering his mouth as if trying to stifle the laugh, but he was failing. Sam could hear him all the way over here.

The clown held his hand out, offering Sam a way up. He hesitated but realized that it was the only way that this guy was going to back up off him, plus, it was only a costume. Sam put his hand in the clowns, and tried really hard not to think about the fact that, that is what he was doing.

“I have never seen such a large man covered in glitter who had such an absolute look of terror on his face before.”

Sam pushed himself to his feet and quickly let go of the clown trying to walk around it, but he stayed in the way.

“Alright, well, I’m fine. So I’ll just be going.”

A hand on his arm stopped him, and also made his chest tight at the same time. “Let me buy you a pizza to apologize. I promise I’ll leave the red nose at home.”

“No. No thank you.”

Cas finally managed to stop laughing long enough to come over and swing his arm around his shoulders. “He’d love to!”

Sam shot a half angry/ half terrified look at Cas. He didn’t know this guy and for the love of god it was a clown! Cas wanted to set him up with a clown?

“I said no.”

The clown stepped closer and smiled at him, all the creepier with the make-up on. “Come on. I’m really sorry for scaring you. I promise underneath all this is a gorgeous face.”

Sam shook his head and stormed off, leaving Cas behind. He needed to get out of this place and fast. If there was one thing that could send him over the side it was clowns. And he knew there was a chance there would be clowns, but he’d hoped he could avoid them. Not talk directly to one and get asked out!

It took a few minutes for Cas to actually catch up but when he did it was only a few minutes until they walked through the end and into the plaza where they were selling snacks and souvenirs. As soon as they were clear of the horror door Sam turned on Cas.

“How could you DO that? You know how I feel about clowns!”

“Yea but this one cared that you got hurt, and he only wanted to make it up to you.”

Sam shook his head and walked toward the souvenir shop. “You’re buying me something for being a dick.”

Cas shrugged. “Fine, I got to get your brother something too. How about tomorrow after class I take you to Luigi’s for lunch?”

“Fine.” Sam said but he was still pretty pissed at Cas. The jerk came over and draped himself on Sam who tried to shrug him off.

“I’m sorry. Forgive me!”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “No. Get off.”

“But you love me!”

“Not anymore.”

They ended up goofing around in the plaza for a while, Cas bought Dean a vintage key, that is supposed to unlock the prison. They got cider and Cas took a few pictures of some of the actors who were milling around. They finally left and made it back to their down with only a little traffic to piss them off. Cas fell into bed quickly, but Sam was up for a while thinking about that clown. It was about an hour before he finally managed to get to sleep.

 

The next afternoon after their chemistry class, Cas made good on his promise to treat him for lunch. They got a booth in Luigi’s and Sam ordered a salad shooter as his appetizer. Basically it was a salad in a cup that you shook the dressing into. He was laughing over something Cas said when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey stretch.”

Sam whipped around to see a guy standing barely two feet away from him waving. Sam just sat there shocked for about two seconds before the guy walked over and pushed Sam over so he could slide into the booth.

Sam finally found his words. “How? How did you know we’d be here? Are you stalking me?”

The guy pretended to look offended but his smirk gave it away. “Me? A stalker? Rude. I was invited.”

Sam whipped his head to Cas who looked away grinning. “I’m gonna kill you.”

“Would you look at the time? Time for me to go pick up Dean from work!” Cas slid out of the booth and Sam growled at him.

“Get back here! This is your date! And I’m telling Dean you’re cheating on him with a clown!” Sam yelled as Cas sped out of the resteraunt.

“I prefer Gabriel when I’m off work.”

Sam looked down and had to admit, this guy looked WAY different out of costume. “Were you this small last night?”

Gabriel grinned and leaned in. “Do you WANT me to get the red nose?”

Sam laughed and shook his head. “No, that’s okay. Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, last night you seemed so different.”

“Make-up and a crazy attitude will work every time.”

“Uh-huh.” Sam considered his options. He could push this guy off his seat and leave, but that seemed rude since he wasn’t hurting him. And Cas had already paid for lunch, so he might as well eat it. He gestured to the vacated side of the booth. “Wanna join me?”

“I thought I was supposed to buy YOU a meal to make up for last night.”

Sam motioned toward the door that Cas had fled through. “Well my idiot friend already paid, and I’m not going to eat it all myself.”

“Alright.” Gabriel said getting up and sliding in across from him. “Besides, if things go well, maybe I can buy you breakfast.”

Sam laughed again. “That’s pretty presumptuous don’t you think?”

Gabriel gestured to his face dramatically. “Hello? You’re gorgeous remember?”

“I thought you said YOU were gorgeous?”

Gabriel grinned and winked. “Thank you.”

Sam shrugged and couldn’t help but grin “Well you’re certainly better without the make-up.”

Gabriel picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. “But seriously though. I am sorry for last night. I had no idea you’d go down so hard.”

Sam grimaced, “Yea, it’s still pretty sore.”

“Poor baby. I could kiss it better?” Gabriel asked and Sam raised a brow.

“You know I hurt my ass?”

Gabriel grinned. “Exactly.”

Sam let out another laugh. “I can’t tell if you’re being sleazy, or funny.”

“Both?” Gabriel offered, but Sam could see the humor in his eyes and he decided to just go with it. He held out his hand and let out a resigned laugh.

“I’m Sam.”

“Gabriel.”

As the date went on, Sam found himself laughing more with Gabriel than he had with anyone else in a long time. And one thing led to another and he leaned across the table and kissed him.

“Ah! I knew it! See? I told you Sam was going to kiss the clown!”

Sam whipped his head back to see Dean and Cas hunched down outside the window with their heads peeking out. When he saw them, their eyes widened and they ducked away. He went to stand up when Gabriel grabbed his arm.

“Stay gigantor.”

“I have to murder them.”

Gabriel grinned, “I have other costumes at home. If you really want to get them back, wait until tonight when they go to bed. We can scare them together.”

Sam let himself fall back into the booth and enjoy the soothing warmth of Gabriel’s hand on his. This idea had merit. He looked toward the door again. “So what did you have in mind?”

Gabriel just grinned again. “I’ll tell you if you kiss me again. Our last one was interrupted.”

Sam sat back and laughed. “And how do I know your plan is worth another kiss?”

“It involves a fog machine and satanic chanting.”

Sam was grinning like an idiot as he leaned in again. “Alright. You got a deal.”

Gabriel leaned across the table and kissed him a little more seriously than the last time. Bringing his hand up into Sam’s hair and pushing it aside. Sam had to admit, never in a million years would he have ever thought he’d kiss a clown, but for this trickster, he might have to break a few rules.

 


End file.
